


Fruitless

by too_much



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABR, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cybersex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fetish, Fix-It of Sorts, Hair-pulling, Infertility, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, PWP-ish, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much/pseuds/too_much
Summary: Natasha and Steve discover they have a unique kink in common and decide to pursue it.  What follows is the exploration of an adult breastfeeding relationship and Natasha's thoughts on her own infertility.This is not going to be everybody's cup of tea so proceed at your own risk.  Meant to occur somewhere just after Age of Ultron.





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been working at it for awhile, but nothing was happening. Natasha was taking her Fenugreek and Goats Rue, and nothing. And they stimulated her breasts all the time. All. The. TIME. Every few hours she’d manually stroke and massage her breasts, working on them until the twinges and aches of developing tissue growth began. For awhile they hurt quite bad and Natasha almost called the whole thing off. The problem was that it had been her idea in the first place. Steve had just become entranced with the idea and started to press for it. Plus, Steve enjoyed her breasts quite a bit. Sucking on them for hours a day was no hardship for him. He quite loved it from what he told Natasha. All they were getting drops now, big and juicy at the tips of her nipples. It was a start, though. 

Her breasts were incredibly sensitive, and she could already feel the way that they filled her tactical suit a little differently. That day, though, things started to happen. She was sitting in her apartment pumping, trying to relax, when she felt the milk start to let down. Natasha moaned deeply when it started that it brought Steve out from the bathroom where he’d been showering. “Steve….” She nodded at the small amount of white milk at the bottom of the container attached to her right breast.

“Oh my God,” he groaned as he came closer, sitting down on the sofa next to her. “Natasha…” He smiled and reached out to stroke his fingers softly over the top of her breast. She’d wanted to feed another person from her body for as long as she could remember and this was the manifestation. The Red Room had taken so much from her, but this was something she could force from her body, could do in spite of what they’d done to her. They’d both been drunk at the time and she’d admitted it after a long talk about what turned them on. Steve bought her the pump and the herbs the next day. That was how Natasha had known he wasn’t just humoring her. “Can I?” 

She slid the left pump off and they both watched in pure arousal as the milk beaded then dripped down. They’d been working on good positions for nursing when he massaged her breasts. They always ended with Natasha cradling Steve close and Steve nursing on her in an attempt to start a good flow. Now, though, it was going and Steve leaned in close, running the tip of his tongue over her nipple and groaning before closing his mouth around it. Natasha moaned and sat back, stroking her fingers through his hair as Steve nursed and massaged her breasts. “Is it still ….” Steve pulled back and showed her that she was still dribbling. “That’s so incredible…” She moaned as he went back to sucking, rubbing her breast firmly down to where his mouth had sucked in her nipple and areola. 

He used his teeth a little and she started to shift against the seam of her jeans. She could feel the let down start up high in her chest and work its way to her nipple and to Steve’s mouth. She had a great feeling of accomplishment in her body as the let down moved in a rush toward her nipple. “Steve…” His eyes drifted open and he seemed to read her mind because he shifted to the other breast and they did the same. By the time he’d worked on the other nipple for a few minutes, Natasha was breathless and could feel the slickness between her legs building to the point she couldn’t take it. 

She moved him, catching his lips with hers for a hard kiss and tasting her own milk. It gave a delightful shiver through her lower half. Her breasts crushed against his chest left small patches of moisture where her nipples drug across it. They stood and it was a tear of clothes and they knocked over the coffee table, but soon he had her face down over the back of the couch, fucking her from behind while he rubbed her breasts. She came hard when he pushed deep, opening her so wide she could barely catch her breath. They stayed that way for awhile, Steve pinning her in place with his cock while he massaged fat drips of milk out of her breasts. Natasha came like that with Steve pushing her deepest parts open wide. That was Steve, though. 

She came for him three more times just like that until Steve finished inside her, making her cry out his name at the extra push he gave close to the end. Her vision went a little fuzzy and the next thing she really registered was the fact that he was picking her up and bringing her to bed. She did what she always did after she had sex with Steve, putting her hips up on a pillow and laying back for a good twenty minutes just to catch her breath. Steve laid next to her, his mouth going back to her breasts, sucking her nipples for a little while longer before he had to get up and start dinner for them. 

When he left, her hand went low on her belly and she made the same silent wish she’d made every time she had sex since her graduation ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha’s cup size rose after that, two sizes as a matter of fact, proving how hooked they were. They’d find time to nurse for at least twenty minutes every couple of hours, Steve deciding to do a great deal of it with his mouth whenever he could. His hands worked magic, getting nice streams of milk now that she was producing more regularly. He would suck her throughout the day even while they were working, totally committed to the process and, no doubt to the kind of sex it was helping them have! Natasha got incredibly aroused every time he nursed and Steve had no issue alleviating that tension whenever they could manage. Sometimes it was just his hand pushed down the front of her tactical suit rubbing her clit while he sucked roughly on her nipples. Other times it was soft and slow to the point Natasha was howling his name and begging him to give her a minute to catch her breath. 

Right now she was producing enough milk that it was truly uncomfortable if they were late for a session and she’d start to leak if they went too long. Sometimes the let down feeling was almost orgasmic. When it was like that, Steve would fuck her hard and cum in her so deep she felt like she could taste it. Right now they were using the pumps on her breasts so he could hold her legs up over his shoulder and drill into her at an agonizing angle. She howled for him as he drilled against her g-spot, the fat head of his cock pushing in and out past the muscles’ entrance. Natasha reached down, pushing the pumps off because if she was careful she could express a nice stream. Steve leaned forward, folding her in half to grab a hard kiss as he came. 

Something that Natasha enjoyed about sex with Steve was that he could go for a really long time and the serum made it so he could stay hard enough to keep fucking her for awhile after he came. Like now, he spread her legs wide and started to go. The flair of Steve’s cock around the head pushed over her g-spot hard. His thumb pulled her folds taut up against her belly as he used the motion of her hips to virtually stroke her clit. All of it was too much and by the time she realized she was letting down more than just milk, Steve was groaning with true appreciation of her body. “My God.” He ran his hand over the big wet spot on the sheets beneath them, looking in real awe as he ground his hips against hers. 

Natasha nodded, agreeing with him as she panted and tried to catch her breath. Steve stroked her breasts, staying deep in her as he leaned in to suck on her nipple. He groaned as she fed him, her fingers stroking through hair. Steve laid against her, rubbing himself over her clit as he sucked, working up a rhythm that was a sort of slow roll with his hips. This was a relatively new one for them, because as her nipples had grown and gotten pinker, so had her clit. It protruded slightly from her folds now and when he’d rub at a certain angle it would send shots of arousal through her. “So good.” His hand slipped between them and Natasha didn’t take long to cum again, so glad Steve was there to cover her with himself. They laid there silently for a long time, Steve sucking in slow, long sucks as his hands helped her express over his tongue. “That’s it, Steve.” He slipped from her and they both moaned. They kissed soft, Natasha tasting her milk in his mouth. It was like tasting her juices on his lips after he’d eaten her out. 

They shifted under the blankets, Steve slipping in close and turning to her breasts once more. He played and nursed, getting shudders from Natasha now and then. Tonight he played with her breasts until she was dry, leaving the nipples hard and sore. Natasha didn’t think she’d ever been happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha woke with his cock inside her and his mouth at her breast. Little did she know he’d been nursing and playing with her folds for ten minutes before she stirred, a real feat considering who she was. She would have been impressed if she wasn’t so turned on. She’d been exhausted when she came in and had fallen right asleep after she’d pumped her twenty minutes last night. Steve had come home hours later and slipped into bed. They’d discussed this before and she’d admitted that being woken up like this was a turn on. Clearly Steve had taken it to heart because she woke with a gasp as her first orgasm hit her. She’d been having an incredible dream about Steve fucking her in the middle of the gym on the mats with the whole team watching. 

In the dream he’d been taking her hard enough for her cries to excite a tremendous amount of interest in the people watching. In their bed he was going agonizingly slow, only his eyes focused on her. “Steve… God… please….” She reached over her head to grab the headboard, pressing down into him as her body shot over the edge without warning. She cried out loud and followed it with soft sort of purring noises as Steve teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue. “Holy fuck… Steve that…. You’re going to do that again some night, right?” It almost made Natasha want to start napping! 

“As often as I can,” he told her as he pressed her breasts together, getting quite a spray that coated his chest and dripped from his face after a few minutes of massage and slow fucking. Steve was hard as a rock inside of her and he was deep. Natasha pressed her palm to her belly very low and if she sucked her stomach in she could see him. “My God.” Steve looked down and started to move, eyes wide as he watched himself move under her skin. Natasha reached down and pressed the heel of her hand in hard against him, making him gasp and have to pull back. He left her empty for a moment, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. 

“You … asshole.” Natasha reached down to hold herself, groaning at the intense feeling of emptiness that felt more than physical for a moment. “You don’t deserve this, but I want you to fuck me again, so…” She reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a long plug about the width of two fingers at its widest point. Steve’s eyes went wide and he grinned, watching as Natasha turned over onto her knees. He leaned forward and buried his face between her cheeks, licking a hard swipe over her asshole. Natasha could feel the tip of his tongue play for a long time as his hands reached to stroke her breasts from top to her nipple, soaking the sheets below in a matter of minutes. He devoured her ass until she was nice and wet before using the lube to slick the plug and push it slowly into place. Natasha gasped and nodded as he pushed it in, calling out his name as her nipples rubbed their constant drip into the sheets. 

Soon after, he pressed his hand to the middle of her back and pushed her down hard. Natasha knew that move and reached out in front of her to grab the headboard. He pulled the silk scarves she kept tied there down and bound her hands fast. He pulled out the nipple pumps with the really hard seal and put them on, the milk going into a container hanging from each nipple. The cups sucked at her nipples in a steady rhythm, She waited a few moments and he was positioning himself behind her. She got two breaths in before he pushed home hard. 

From there on out all she had was gasping vowel sounds peppered in with parts of his name as Steve fucked her roughly. He had her spread and vulnerable, filled up so much she could barely breathe. In other words, just what she needed. Natasha could feel the head of his cock, usually it felt big inside her, but with the added pressure of the plug in her ass, he felt enormous. In moments like this, he went a little animal and Natasha gave over to it with him. Steve was one of a very few people in her life she could be unguarded with. It felt so good and hurt in the right way. 

Natasha brought her head back, looking at him. Steve looked powerful and so intensely aroused that she could barely see the ring of blue around his pupil. He wasn’t overly articulate when he was having sex, but he’d call out her name sometimes in a way that sounded halfway between torture and bliss. It never failed to make her clamp down around him and shudder. She liked to ache sometimes after she fucked him. She’d sit down and feel that twinge and get all wet. He kissed her roughly, hissing how good she felt against her throat. 

The pumps worked on her nipples and soon Natasha was a shuddering mess of orgasm under him, letting herself float into the ether with pleasure. Steve wouldn’t let her stop, he kept going, his hand smoothing her hair back gently as he slowed a bit inside her. He gathered it with care, letting her come down just a little bit. When he had her hair pulled back, he wrapped it around his wrist and made her tilt, stretching her entire torso back toward him. The left nipple pump fell off, Natasha gasping as it set off waves of climax. He kept her there for a long time, his free hand working her left breast so it would keep going right along with its partner. 

She felt him cum soon after, grabbing her breast roughly enough to hurt when he did. Natasha collapsed under him, tears pouring from her eyes as she came hard enough to see stars and for the world to go a little fuzzy around the edges. Everything felt a little fuzzy as a matter of fact. Even before they discovered their mutual fetish, the sex between them had been outstanding. Now Natasha could barely breathe for wanting him sometimes. She’d never had an addiction in her life, but Natasha imagined this might be close. 

She was dimly aware of some humming and tried to focus on that. Then her right hand was untied followed by her left. Steve removed the remaining pump, stroking over her nipple in a little swirl of his fingers. She shuddered and whined, trying to pull away halfheartedly. Steve kept it up for a moment longer before helping her to lay on her side, Steve getting softer inside of her. He rubbed his hand over her as she came down. Eventually he pulled out, Natasha reaching back to touch his hip when he did. She felt like she’d lost a connection to him and longed to reestablish it. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sit down for a couple of days,” she joked as Steve withdrew the plug. He lingered there a little bit, fingertips gently stroking over her opened hole. She spread her legs and let him stroke her for a little while, moaning softly for him. “As soon as you can get hard you can fuck my ass,” Natasha offered. She was exhausted, but if Steve wanted the moon right now, she’d hunt it down and bring it to him with a bow. Great sex did that to her. _Steve Rogers_ did that to her.

“Another time,” he promised before shifting her around. Natasha had to admit that she enjoyed that he could kind of toss her around. He left her half sitting up, propped by pillows. Instinctively she took Steve’s head and pulled him close. He latched on to an impossibly sensitive nipple and fed from what was left. Natasha just stroked his hair and drifted off with Steve in her arms, both of them content. Content was a hard thing to find when you did jobs like theirs and they both held onto this with both hands.


	4. Chapter 4

For awhile after that he was incredibly tender with her. Steve would rub her back, her feet, he’d lay with his mouth latched to her breast touching her everywhere he could reach. Natasha wasn’t used to the care and attention, so it took a bit for her to be able to accept the kindnesses he was sending her way. There was this different level of closeness they were both invested in quite heavily. Which made it all the much harder when he went out in the field for a week. He wasn’t deep in, so they could talk at least. Still, it was the most alone she’d felt in a very long time. Nothing helped, but she kept her head down and just tried to plow through until he got back. 

Natasha went about her routine, keeping on schedule with her pumping. She wasn’t about to fall off of that because Steve wasn’t around. This wasn’t _just_ for him. Still, it wasn’t the same and it wasn’t even really that good. When you were used to a mouth like Steve’s drawing your milk out, a pump was sterile and impersonal. At least she had something positive to do with her milk now. There was a breast milk bank that she’d been cleared to donate to, so whenever she had to pump she’d save it and send it in. Feeding a child in need made Natasha feel incredible. Just knowing that a child would grow and become healthier because of what her body was capable of despite the Red Room’s attempts to destroy her filled Natasha with pride. It was something she thought she’d never have the opportunity to do, however indirectly. 

It was entirely different when she pumped for the bank than when she fed Steve, but both were incredibly satisfying in different ways. Either way, though, she was doing something she never thought would be in her life so Natasha tried to appreciate even the sterile pump’s work. She sat on the couch pumping for Steve as they talked over the computer. “That’s it, Steve…” She cooed at him and encouraged him to stroke himself for her. She was in control of how fast, making him go to the edge then back off over and over before she’d let him finally finish. Steve had been stressed out and being able to let her control it and to be totally wrung out before he came had helped, Steve had said as much to her. 

“I love you.” It slipped out of his mouth after he came, head tilted back, breath pumping hard. He froze a second then looked up at her. He looked stunned that he’d said it aloud. “Well… that wasn’t the way I wanted to tell you that for the first time.” There was that little schoolboy blush on his cheeks that she adored. Even with his dick in his hand, Steve Rogers would blush. Natasha’s heart was pounding in her chest and she turned off the pump and set it aside. “… but it’s true. I really mean it Natasha. I’m coming home tomorrow. Can we talk about it then?” 

He was on mission, and the general rule when someone was on mission was to not fuck with their emotions or make any big discussions. “I’ll make dinner,” she told him with a nod. “Now go get some sleep, Steve.” She said good-bye and closed the computer, making the decision to not pump again until he came home the next day. 

It turned out that Steve didn’t get home until well after 8 at night. That meant that by the time Steve came through the door it had been hours and hours since she’d pumped and she was way past uncomfortable into straight up pain at this point. Natasha had started leaking heavily around midday and at this point she could barely stand to have anything touching her breasts but needed support so she had on a soft pink cotton bra that hooked in the front just to give herself some help regardless of the soaked cups. 

Even with pads inside her bra to catch leaks, she was soaking through the front of it. At a certain point, though, she just let it be. She was squirming with discomfort and arousal, no it had gone past discomfort to actual pain. That didn’t mean she wasn’t still aroused, though. She had her robe on over and was dribbling through that when Steve came in. “Sorry I’m so late. Debrief took forever,” he came over to her, leaning in to kiss her when he noticed the front of her robe, gently plucking it away from her body, brows knitted. He had a little stubble. Natasha loved it, scraping her nails gently down his cheek. 

“I waited for you.” His hands came up to gently frame Natasha’s breasts, getting a deep gasp from her as her knees buckled a moment, Steve catching her with an arm around the waist. “I’ve been leaking for hours. Steve, I need you.” It wasn’t like she couldn’t have pumped, but she didn’t. She wanted this for her and Steve and so she simply coped with the pain and the leaks. “It hurts.” Steve kissed her, pressing her breasts to his chest. He was wearing one of his white t-shirts and she could feel the drag of it over her chest even through all those layers. Every cell grew even more hypersensitive as Steve untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. 

“My God.” His eyes went huge when he saw how full her breasts were, licking his lips in a way that had Natasha clenching her thighs together and rocking a little. “This is for me?” She nodded. “Thank you.” He reached to the clasp and undid it, slowly peeling the fabric away. Her nipples were red and hard, begging for release while the rest of her breast was hard with how full it was. Steve kissed the rise of her breast, sucking just over her areola as his hand slipped into her panties. “Which one first?” Natasha pulled his head to her left breast as he started to rub her clit. She went off like a firecracker just standing there, grateful that Steve scooped her up before her traitorous knees brought her down. 

Pumping wasn’t the only thing Natasha had refrained from. Natasha had also decided that she wouldn’t touch herself while Steve was away. For her this was damn near a record. She gasped a little as he switched from breast to breast, making sure to always give each some attention. It was clear that once she started to let down that it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon and Steve just relished it. He waited until she’d cum again to move her to the floor in the living room, pulling the afghan from the couch along with a couple of pillows. She could feel him against her thigh, nice and hard for her as he sucked. “Lay back.” Natasha shifted, moving to straddle his knees before she leaned over and drew his pants down. “Shirt off, too.” It was soaked through and transparent. “That’s a good look on you,” she told him as she nodded to his milk-sticky chest. 

“It feels pretty good, too.” Steve gave her that boyish grin and squeezed her ass. She leaned in and lapped at his nipples a moment, tasting herself on his skin as her breasts drug over his thighs. She could feel him against her right breast as she leaned in, so Natasha shifted, reaching down to squeeze her breasts together and give him a little bit of spray over his thighs and up the underside of his cock. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned when she followed with her tongue, licking every drop from him before sucking at the head of his cock for awhile, lazy and slow. When he was squirming, Natasha shifted again. 

“Tell me when you’re close.” She sprayed him with milk again, but this time she followed it by enveloping his cock in her breasts and letting him thrust up against her. She was bent at a strange angle, so she brought him up onto his feet so she could alternate sucking his cock and letting him push it between her breasts over and over. He was getting desperate and Natasha reached between his legs to play with his balls. “Close?” Steve couldn’t talk, but he nodded. Natasha used both hands after that, wrapped around his cock tightly, to stroke him until he was bursting across her leaking breasts. Steve looked at the picture she presented with awe. 

“You are the most incredible woman.” he dropped to his knees, kissing her all the way to the ground. “Let me get you cleaned up.” She was more than a little surprised when Steve sought out every drop of his own seed and cleaned it with his tongue and lips. They alternated, lips cleaning his seed and sucking milk. Relief was setting in now that he’d drained a fair bit from her. He moved down her body, kissing her skin over the planes of her muscles. “I’ve missed you,” Steve told her plainly. “The computer just isn’t enough.” He pressed his knee in against her, his strong thigh flexing against her sex as his mouth came back to her breasts. “I thought about you the whole time.” 

She knew that wasn’t good, that she’d compromised Steve, but a big part of her delighted in the fact that he missed her. Hell, that he LOVED her! “Same.” It wasn’t incredibly romantic or creative, but it was the truth and as Steve’s body established a rhythm, fucking without penetrating as he latched onto her breast hard, she couldn’t really keep her breath long enough to tell him what she thought. The pressure in her groin ached and Natasha reached back to grab Steve’s ass, needing him closer. “Fingers… something,” Natasha demanded as she spread her legs wider, wrapping them around his waist. It was then that she realized he hadn’t actually taken off her panties yet. She smiled against his shoulder, so happy that he could make her body sing like no one before him. 

Milk trailed down Natasha’s breasts to her stomach, and she watched him watch it go, absentmindedly rubbing his cock. Steve leaned in to suck them off of her skin as his hand moved into her panties and pushed two fingers into her hard. She was soaked through and the sound her body made when his fingers pushed inside was obscene. “As soon as I’m hard, I’m fucking you.” Steve could get single-minded about sex and Natasha was so happy she’d abstained. The particular combination of Steve’s drives and her restraint made for explosive orgasms. The one he gave her with his fingers soaked his hand all the way down to his wrist. She reached down when he tried to move his hand, holding onto his wrist to keep him in place. “More.” She was bordering on too sensitive and too strung out, but her body wouldn’t let her stop. Right now it wasn’t about her cumming again, though. This was about getting ready for that fat cock of his. 

Steve worked up to four fingers, both of them knowing that wasn’t going to equal his cock, but it would be enough. Besides, she was a slip and slide between her legs at the moment so that helped a lot. There was no way it was going to be too much. She looked forward to the pleasant ache he gave her as they stripped the rest of their clothes off, both of their hands working on her breasts for a little while just to keep her flow going. “Ride me,” Steve encouraged when he was hard enough and Natasha didn’t need to be asked twice. She straddled him eagerly and pushed down with a gasp. She threw her head back and rocked against him, accommodating him with a few slight shifts and twists. They both needed a moment after that so she pulled him up to suck on her breasts. 

When she started moving it was easier for him to use his hands, milking her in steady strokes all the way to her nipple as she rolled her hips. He worked her breasts while she rode, both of them focusing on their own tasks until Natasha couldn’t take it and reached down to rub her clit. She rubbed hard and fast, the burning ache in her gut growing exponentially as she worked against him. She shifted back and used the head of Steve’s cock to work at her g-spot. Her hands laid flat on his shins as she rode down, pulling the sexiest gasps from Steve. He loved this position and she could feel how brutally hard he was in her by this point. “Cum in me,” she encouraged. “As many times as you can tonight.” There was this deep ownership between them that came with her taking him and him finishing inside her. Steve gave her what she asked for that night and then took care of her for the next two days, waiting on her hand and foot. A girl could get used to that kind of treatment.


	5. Chapter 5

It was stupid. It wasn’t like she wasn’t expecting it. Her periods were incredibly regular and it wasn’t like there was an actual possibility that she’d get pregnant, yet when she was two days late, Natasha was secretly excited. The third day she’d seen red and was currently in the bathroom on the top floor of the compound trying to get herself together. It was absurd to be disappointed about something that could never be, but for those two days she’d thought about what life would be like, how it could change everything. Having her dream that close, even if it was just for two days, made it so much harder to come back to reality. 

When she finally came out, she was surprised to find Thor of all people standing there. “Widow, I heard you weeping. Are you well?” Thor held out a handkerchief and she couldn’t help but feel charmed by it. An Asgardian gentleman.

“I wasn’t weeping. I’m fine,” she shook her head. “Just a bad moment. Just stopping through?” 

Thor nodded. “Every warrior has bad moments,” he consoled, his hand clasping over her shoulder. “Let us have a drink.” 

“Why not,” Natasha asked. “It’s not like it will hurt anything.” Thor’s brows knitted and she could almost see the wheels turning in that blond head of his. People sorely underestimated his intelligence sometimes, but Natasha did not. 

They had a couple of drinks, and after awhile she started to relax. When she started to relax, he started to probe. It wasn’t like she didn’t see what he was doing, but she went along with it because she needed to talk and he wasn’t there very often. “I think you are longing for something, Widow. Something great.” His brow wrinkled. “Something troubles you deeply.” The flick of her fingers gave her away somehow and Natasha couldn’t help but wonder if he was using some Asgardian sense on her. “Ahhhh the stability of hearth and home. It will come for you, Widow. One day you will have a grand home with strong, beautiful children running around.” 

She snorted and stood. “Not going to happen.” 

“But surely you wish to be a mother. A warrior like yourself … “ He must have finally noticed how gutted she looked and paused. “Widow… you do long for that. I’ve seen it in the way you looked at Agent Barton and his family. Yet…” He reached out and touched her face. “Such sorrow.” Thor pulled her to her feet, reaching down to press his hand flat to her stomach. Natasha almost pulled back, but he caught her shoulder with his hand and since she knew he wasn’t trying to hurt her, Natasha stayed. Thor’s hands were enormous, and the warmth that poured from them made Natasha feel better. “Someone took this from you.” It wasn’t a question. “What has been done to you….” Thor took a deep breath “It is a travesty.” Thor leaned in and kissed her forehead before pulling her close. “My deep sympathies.” 

Natasha felt hollow, but her body was warm wherever Thor touched her. It wasn’t really arousal, just grateful warmth. She didn’t think about it until far too late. Not until she pulled back and had left wet streaks down his armor that she remembered how full her breasts were. She tried to hide what had happened, but her shirt was near transparent and both nipples were leaking. “Excuse me.” Thor wouldn’t let her go, though. His hand went back to her belly, very low this time, holding her in a grip she didn’t actually know if she could have broken. Natasha felt a sharp pain and looked up at him, brows knitted. Thor didn’t say anything, just removed his hand. 

“We shall speak of this again soon, Widow. For now… do as you must.” Natasha slipped away, confused but unable to care too much. Her cramps were terrible today. Right now she just needed a hot water bottle and a couple of pain killers.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha lay back on lush sheets in the middle of a king sized bed just watching as Steve stood near the fridge looking for something to eat. They’d been here a full day now, and Natasha was now incredibly grateful that Steve had insisted on a long weekend away. They’d just gone to a little town in Virginia, renting a cabin in the woods for themselves while things were quiet at work. They had another three days and Natasha intended on spending it in bed. Her fingers rubbed low on her belly, sighing as she felt that same familiar ache that Steve often left with her after sex. “Bring me something to drink,” Natasha called as she rolled over onto her stomach. 

She could still feel his seed inside her, moving with each shift of her thighs. Steve brought her back a juice, his cold fingers rubbing down her spine after handed it off. “You’ve been sweeter lately.” His fingers dipped between her thighs, two fingers pushing in and getting a deep groan from Natasha. His fingers angled down, catching her swollen g-spot as Steve sat next to her. “Your milk, you….” Steve started to move his hand and Natasha came up, moving up onto hands and knees panting a little. His lips caressed the skin at the small of her back as he started to move his fingers a little faster. “You even smell sweeter.” Natasha trembled when Steve moved behind her, not hard enough to penetrate, but enough to rub into her thigh as his fingers really started to fuck her. 

Her hand came up, playing with her clit, her other hand bending to squeeze her breast. He’d sucked her nearly dry while they were having sex the first time, but she’d built up enough for a spray. “Steve…” His fingers pulled harder, fucking down into her hard enough for her to make these guttural sounds she didn’t even recognize as his aches spread through her. 

“I can feel my seed inside you,” Steve murmured into her shoulder as she felt his cock stiffening against her thigh. “I want to fill you up, Natasha. I love cumming inside of you.” It had taken Steve awhile to get to this point of openness, but since they started this endeavor, their relationship had only deepened. His fingers moved more forcefully, working against her g-spot until Natasha was a shivering mass of exhausted muscles crying out his name. The other end of that orgasm left her in a haze. Steve put her on her back, shoving a pillow at the small of her back before he pushed in again. His reload time was incredibly short, but then so was hers. 

Sometimes Steve got like this, claiming and temperamental and she’d be a bad feminist if she said that got her crank turning every time, but it was what it was. Right now for example, he had her legs spread wide as he gripped them by the knees and pushed himself in. She howled out his name clawing up his back as she tried to reconcile the ache with the pleasure she got from it. “Steve… Jesus…” Her breasts were bouncing hard, and he just took her roughly, forcing the most pornographic sounds from her mouth. He ran his teeth down the outside of her foot, nipping sharply as his hips slammed into her. Natasha reached over her head to brace herself on the headboard as his hand came down to rub her clit. Steve wasn’t being cautious with her, using calloused the pads of his fingers rubbing back and forth roughly until she was writhing away from him, breathless. He let her move away, a dirty leer in his eyes for a moment as her hands came down to hold herself while she panted and tried to catch her breath. 

Steve laid out on the bed between her legs and buried his face in her thigh. Natasha got the drift and let him move in tighter. Steve took his time lapping her folds until she shuddered softly, her body relaxing even as it revved up for bigger things. There was no way he wasn’t tasting himself on her doing that, but when his tongue thrust into her, Natasha knew he was reveling in the taste they made together. He got her off again, just pinching her clit down low so that every move of her hips made her essentially jerk herself off. She worked hard against his face until Steve switched tactics and came up for air. “Fuck. Steve…” Natasha laughed, throwing her arm over her face. “That’s incredible.” She looked up, reaching out for him. “Come here.” 

Natasha had Steve straddle her stomach, just needing a break and sometimes having to take it for herself. Steve’s valiant ways led him to attempt at least a 2:1 ratio of hers to his orgasms. At least. She used her breasts to envelop his cock and watched his face as she started to play with her nipples. Steve groaned and took up the initiative, reaching down to toy with the beads of milk running down her breasts. Natasha shifted her hands, pushing her breasts together harder. It increased the dribbles to little sprays and got a groan out of Steve. He freed himself from between her breasts and used his cock to trail across her nipple. They both moaned at the sensation and Steve repeated it. They went like that for awhile, Natasha squirting sprays of milk along the underside of his cock or letting him tease drips of milk from the tip of her nipples with the head of his cock. 

He raised his brow and she nodded, knowing what he really needed. Steve moved back between her legs and settled in with one hard push the moment she gave him leave. Natasha cried out and grabbed her ankles, pulling them over her head to put her feet flat on the headboard. She’d bent herself into a coma for him and Steve shifted up a bit before taking full advantage of the position. It felt like he was hammering into her brain in this position, but that just meant she wound up lightheaded and cumming in about a minute. He filled her up so much there wasn’t room for breath or thought, just crying out his name and cumming around his cock as the horrors of their lives fell away. In bed it was just them, just him to focus on and love.

Steve went off inside her shortly after, pushing himself in that little _extra_ bit. Sometimes it felt like he was cumming into her womb, at least that’s what she imagined. She longed to feel the spark of life inside her, especially a life that she and Steve would make together. Before it had just been the abstract idea of a child. Now her mind had concocted a little strawberry blonde baby with wide blue eyes and very pink lips. She closed her eyes and imagined it as he collapsed against her. Steve stayed inside her as he helped her get her legs down. She was used to this, to him leaning in and nursing after they’d fucked. Natasha shuddered and welcomed him to her breast as he took what little was left in slow, slurping sucks. Natasha was a quivering mass of jelly by the time Steve was done with her and didn’t remember him pulling out. All she knew that night was blissful sleep in the arms of a man she deeply loved, dreams of a home and that same sweet strawberry blonde baby in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes Steve worried that he was too rough on Natasha, that he was going to hurt her one of these days, but Natasha was ever resilient. Even after how rough they’d been and how many times they’d gone yesterday, she woke up this morning and made them breakfast. It was one of those little things she sometimes did that reminded him that the woman who could snap a guy’s neck with one hand was also incredibly tender and sweet. And sexy. Steve watched his t-shirt rise and fall on her thighs as she moved around the kitchen humming to herself. He wondered if she’d cleaned up or if his scent and seed still clung to her. Natasha moved, bending down to grab a bowl and showing him all of her backside and getting a small groan for it. Her pussy peeked out between her thighs and his mouth watered. Thinking about Natasha smelling like him, of his seed inside her… well it tweaked some very unflattering aspects of Steve’s personality. 

Steve was a possessive guy and he worried that that level of focus would drive Natasha away. She was not the first person to call him that. Instead, it seemed like the more focus he gave her, the more content she was. Natasha was honestly just happy right now and Steve was proud as hell that he was part of that. Steve shifted in bed, making noise so he’d announce his wakefulness. “I’ve got coffee,” Natasha offered. “Bacon and eggs in a couple of minutes and fruit if you want to chop it up.” Instead of eating what Natasha was making, though, he decided to have her. He reached around her to turn off the burners before he pulled his shirt up and off of her body. “Thanks for turning the heat off first,” she deadpanned. His mouth came down to her breast, sucking until the flow started, his hands running over her back, down to her ass to squeeze. 

As he sucked, his fingers massaged the other breast, getting desperate gasps from Natasha as she squirmed in his arms. “Still sensitive,” she told him as her hand closed on the back of his head, her lips parted just a little. “Go slow, Steve.” But Steve was having a hard time going slow around her. Natasha would get him into this almost trance-like state just walking around the house like this and Steve would grow single-minded in his need for her. It would have frightened the shit out of him if it didn’t feel so damn good and she wasn’t so enthusiastic about it all. His mouth sucked in as much of her breast as he could, using his mouth to draw the milk down. She expressed hot, sweet sprays against his tongue as Steve drank her down. “That’s it, baby.” Her fingers carded through his hair, drawing a shudder up Steve’s spine. Steve had taken to his knees in front of her, and if Natasha bent a little, he could really bury his face between her breasts. 

She teased him with the tip of her milky nipple over his bottom lip before Steve turned to that other breast and started the flow there. “You’re so sweet, Natasha.” He kissed her, passing her a little milk. She moaned and he went back to nursing, moving up to feed her a milky kiss now and then. Steve took her by the waist and put her on the counter with barely any effort, knowing that she’d understand. “God, you smell like me.” Steve relished the fact that she hadn’t washed. Maybe it made him some dirty bastard, but he wanted to mark her and that was one way he could do it. 

His mouth closed around her clit as two fingers pushed inside, her hands clamping on his shoulders hard. He could tell by looking that she must be tender from last night, but if he hadn’t been looking at the swollen flesh, he never would have thought. It didn’t make him feel bad, though. Instead, he inspected her in the bright morning light of their cabin. “So red.” He leaned in and lapped the flat part of his tongue over her from opening to clit then back down again. “Do you hurt?” He looked up, running those fingers around her entrance. 

“I’m a little sore. The kind of sore I like,” Natasha pointed out. “Give me your hand.” She took it and brought his fingers between her clit and her navel, pressing hard. “I swear I can still feel you all the way up here.” Then she leaned down and ran her fingers down his cheek. She made sure he was looking at her when she spoke next. “Think you can get your tongue that deep? That’s where you came.” Steve knew it wasn’t possible, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. They played like that for awhile, Natasha pushing at her stomach as he used his tongue to fuck her, putting on a delightful show that had Steve’s hips rolling against the cabinet in front of him. She played with her clit until she came a few times, but eventually Steve couldn’t take it anymore. 

He stood up and grabbed her, turning so that he laid her across the wooden kitchen table, getting a delighted gasp from Natasha. He wasn’t totally, hard, but he was hard enough to start and she seemed entirely on board. If it was possible, Natasha felt tighter today than she’d felt at the start of all this. She gasped and scrabbled against the wood with her fingers as he filled her up in one solid, slow push. “So beautiful.” He reached around and started rubbing her clit as he took her. He could still taste the mix of her body and his seed on his tongue and closed his lips around her shoulder just to get her sweat in the mix. Steve got almost revelatory about her body in moments like this, and by the time he was filling her, they were both gasping and crying out for each other. 

She couldn’t quite get her legs under her when they finished, so Steve scooped her up and walked her to the bed, lying her down in propped up with lots of pillows. “Come here,” she asked, reaching her fingers out for his arm. Steve’s heart pitter patted as she pulled him close, exhaustedly feeding him her nipple as she gathered him to her with the other hand. The feel of it on his tongue was like nothing else he’d ever experienced. It was wet and hard, but springy and something his tongue could play with endlessly, something Natasha seemed to appreciate. Steve buried his face in her breast, letting the flesh swell around him and nearly suffocate him as pale inches of skin sealed around his lips and over his nose. Natasha was drifting off, but Steve was far from it. He took his time, drawing long streams of milk from her with firm sucks as she drifted off, holding onto her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

“I know five days isn’t that much,” Natasha pointed out quietly to Clint. Though he was a guy, he also had a wife who’d had three kids. If anyone understood this that she could actually talk to, it was going to be Clint. 

“For you it is.” They were on the phone, though she wished he were closer. Natasha would have killed for a hug from him right about now. She could hear Nate sucking down his bottle in Clint’s arms, Lila and Cooper playing in the background. And he sounded tired, but happy. “Either way, then at least you’d know.” 

That was the rub, wasn’t it? Maybe she didn’t want to know. Maybe Natasha wanted to hold onto the idea of her strawberry blond baby with Steve’s eyes and her lips for a little longer. Being Clint, he changed the conversation and they moved on to when Lila could expect her next visit from Auntie Nat. Apparently there was a new doll that needed introducing. Natasha finished her conversation with Clint and then went to the drug store, knowing he was right. She had to at least take a test. An hour later Steve came home and found her sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of wine and all five pregnancy tests sitting out on a paper towel. “It’s a bit early,” Steve pointed out with a nod at the bottle.

“It’s not for me.” She pushed the still corked bottle and a glass at the seat next to her. Steve looked unsure, but came over, taking his seat. “Do you know what these are,” she asked him with a nod to the tests. 

“… no clue.” Steve went to pick one up but she stopped him with a gentle hand on the back of his. “What are they?” 

“They’re pregnancy tests, Steve. Specifically my pregnancy tests. Five of them.” Steve looked confused. She understood that confusion. She was knee deep in it at the moment. “All positive.” 

Steve picked up the bottle and uncorked it, poring himself a big glass of wine, eyeing the tests. “I thought you couldn’t get pregnant,” Steve said softly. 

“So did I.” Natasha picked up one of the tests and turned it over, looking at the two pink lines. Another test had stars, a third was two shaded circles. All of them, though, every one said she was pregnant. She didn’t know how to read his response and her pulse sped, fluttering high in her throat, mind wheeling out of control. Natasha was still in total shock, truth be told, so when Steve stood up, she jumped a mile. It turned out that all he was doing was picking her up and holding her tightly against him. “Steve?”

“I’m so happy.” The fact that he didn’t get upset, that he didn’t do anything but hug her and express joy, brought Natasha to tears. And not just a couple, ugly, cathartic crying that left her boneless. Steve scooped her up and went to the couch, holding her close as she cried. It was a combo of overwhelming joy and overwhelming fear. What if she was but the child didn’t make it? What if it wasn’t healthy? What if she did something to hurt it? Natasha’s mind ached. How was this possible? Steve’s hand moved to her belly, pressing low, and the circuit felt like it was complete. “This is a miracle.”

Natasha and Steve made an appointment with two different doctors that afternoon. With her situation as it was, they found doctors who specialized in strange cases. Both confirmed that yes, she was in fact pregnant. One even showed her an ultrasound of their child nestled inside of her, a small bean that held so much promise. “It shouldn’t be possible.” 

“Birth control isn’t 100% effective,” the doctor pointed out quietly. Natasha watched as she got a few good stills of the baby. 

“I… I had a procedure years ago to prevent this.” The doctor moved the ultrasound reader up and then around, brows knitted. 

“Mrs. Rushman, I don’t see any sign of you ever having had any procedure to prevent pregnancy. If you look….” The doctor carefully reviewed Natasha’s reproductive organs with her as she positioned the reader. “You’re in great shape, just take it easy if you’re worried. You can come back in three weeks so we can start nailing down some dates and figure out when we’ll be singing happy birthday.” Steve thanked the doctor and led her out, Natasha still totally in shock. She had let him drive here and was grateful to be able to sit in the passenger seat and think. Neither said anything the whole way home, just sitting quietly with his big hand in both of hers as the engine roared under them. 

When they got inside, Natasha excused herself and called Clint. All she needed was a touchpoint and what she ended up with was a trip being planned to rural Iowa for later that month.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha rounded the end of her first month on Clint and Laura’s farm tucked away amongst raised vegetable gardens and open air so grateful that they were her friends because she wasn’t entirely sure which way was up right now. They were all sitting around the table with the kids off to playing in the front yard leaving just the adults and their coffee. “So how are you feeling,” Laura asked softly. They were carefully not mentioning anything in front of the kids just in case. 

Natasha found herself thinking those three words a lot lately. _Just in case_ was becoming her mantra. “… good,” Natasha nodded. “Really good. And the doctor we have is amazing.” She reached out and took Steve’s hand, knowing how stunned the man still was by the whole situation, incredibly proud of how far he’d come so fast. He smiled at her and brought Natasha’s knuckles to his lips to kiss, genuinely happy if still probably a little stunned. 

“He knows your history?” Natasha nodded. Not many people knew about her history, but Laura and Clint did. It had been unintentional. Very early on, Natasha had stayed with Laura and Clint which happened to be the time she was pregnant with Cooper. Laura had commented that he was moving around quite a bit and offered to let Natasha feel. Natasha broke into tears as she felt Laura’s firstborn move inside her, unable to contain the grief at her own loss a second longer. Now all she could do was wait for the day she felt it in her own body, a miracle she was never supposed to experience happening little by little every day. Soon, Natasha hoped. Just like she hoped they could slip away soon. Her breasts were aching and she needed Steve to help her relieve some of the tension, but would settle for the pump at this point. Whatever she got to first. “Good. Natasha,” Laura asked softly. “Will you help me clear the table?” 

They made it into the back of the kitchen when Laura pulled her to the side. “You’re leaking.” She nodded to the front of Natasha’s shirt. “It’s really early for that,” she commented with a raised brow. Natasha flushed and looked away. Being Laura, she said no more just let Natasha make an excuse to Clint and ask Steve to come sit with her for awhile. Natasha loved Clint dearly, but he was insanely dense about some things. Thank God. 

Steve followed Natasha up a few minutes later, finding her already in bed stripped to the waist with a little flow started. “We’re behind schedule,” he said softly, apologetic. Steve closed the door and came to kneel in front of her, pressing his face in between her breasts so he could suck over the skin in little pops until his mouth came to her nipple, latching on firmly. Natasha moaned in relief as her milk let down. He had to be quick about it as you never knew what was going to happen in a house with three children and a Clint, but Steve sucked her down with focused care. She sat down and Natasha pulled him close, eventually watching as he curled up next to her while her fingers stroked through his hair. She watched him get harder and harder in his jeans, but Steve didn’t make a move. 

Natasha patted the bed and leaned in to give him a soft kiss before encouraging, “lay down.” Steve didn’t need to be asked twice and Natasha rewarded him by reaching out and unzipping his pants, freeing Steve’s cock. She was careful as he nursed, giving him a slow, firm hand job that was making him moan into her skin a little more regularly. When he got close, she pulled up his shirt and aimed for his stomach. Steve managed to drain her dry, probably a good way to keep his moans on the more muffled side, she thought as she worked every drop from him. They stopped only when she was comfortable again and his cock was tucked away, Steve resting his head on her lap as he came down from his orgasm. “We need to go back downstairs,” Natasha said with a pout.

“Come out to the barn with me later tonight and I’ll make it up to you.” Steve reached up and stroked his fingers down Natasha’s throat. 

“Clint’s got security cameras out there….” She smiled and kissed him. “I think they’re about to have an outage.”

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a response to how Natasha's fertility was treated in Age of Ultron. I didn't love how it was dealt with, but I decided to follow the Natasha laid out in that and see where she led me.


End file.
